


I Hear Her Whispering "I Love You"

by soprano_buddy15



Series: Peace After Battle [6]
Category: The Last Kingdom, The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: Best Friends, Childbirth, Consensual Sex, Does Sihtric look like a rat?, Eadith is a queen, F/M, Fluff, I had way too much fun writing this, Post Season 4, Pregnancy, Sexual Content, Sihtric is wise, Spoilers for Season 4, Time For A Wedding, Wedding, women be fierce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soprano_buddy15/pseuds/soprano_buddy15
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 4Finan doesn’t realize how in love he is with Eadith until Sihtric metaphorically whacks him round the head.
Relationships: Eadith/Finan (The Last Kingdom), Ealhswith/Sihtric (The Last Kingdom)
Series: Peace After Battle [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736485
Comments: 61
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Java_Blythe_Peralta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Java_Blythe_Peralta/gifts).



> Dedicated to Java_Blythe_Peralta for her unending patience to my frantic texts to her at all hours of the day. Bless. 
> 
> Me: “I had to take a break. My sinner fingers.”  
> Java_Blythe_Peralta: “That’s hilarious.”  
> Me: “Not allowed to judge.”  
> J: “I’m not judging! I’m laughing because you always seem surprised by what you end up writing.”  
> Me: “You are not wrong.”
> 
> Basically I love Finan and Eadith and this got real steamy real fast but I love it anyway. 
> 
> Title is from Casey Abram’s song "A Boy Can Dream." Very cute and wholesome. 10/10 would recommend. 
> 
> Constructive comments are always welcome! Just don’t be rude, because nobody wants that.

The road from Coccham to Winchester was typically quite safe. Most bandits or Danes knew that a good portion of it was protected by Lord Uhtred and his men, but during their many months of absence, many had begun to raid traders passing through. 

“Remember when we had some semblance of peace?” Finan grumbled to Sihtric as they patrolled the road. They had been out since early this morning, the sun not quite risen yet. “Or when people remembered not to disturb the Lord of Coccham?”

Sihtric just chuckled. “There is no peace with Uhtred,” he said, and Finan could not help but laugh in agreement. 

The sun was shining warm and bright, green buds beginning to poke out from the melting snow. It was warm enough to shed a layer, and their furs were draped across their laps as they rode to the marker, showing directions to Winchester. 

The thaw meant spring was coming, and with it, the planting and harvesting and fortifying for the next winter season. 

“Finan, would you help me with my house this season?” Sihtric asked as they took a break before turning back around and riding to Coccham. “I need another room built on.” Ealhswith was pregnant again, and Sihtric’s small house was already crowded.

Finan cursed under his breath, but nodded all the same. “As long as you help me with Eadith’s house. She still does not have proper walls.”

“Oh,” Sihtric seemed surprised, but nodded all the same. “Sure.”

Finan pulled his horse to a stop and narrowed his eyes at his best friend. “What are you not saying?”

Sihtric shrugged, not stopping when he trotted past Finan. “I just figured she’d be moving in with you and Aethelstan.” He called back over his shoulder.

Sputtering, Finan hurried after him. “That’s- that’s not-"

“Why not?” Said Sihtric. “You obviously care for each other. And she loves Aethelstan.”

Sihtric was right; his relationship with Eadith had grown a lot over the past few months. He loved having her come to his humble home and eat meals together, playing with Aethelstan and reading books with him.

He also found himself loving when Young Sihtric would invite Aethelstan to Sihtric and Ealhswith’s house for the night and Eadith did not want to walk across the estate to her house, but that was another matter. 

“We… have not discussed it.” He finally stated. “She seems content in her house, and I don’t want to uproot her when she is finally putting roots down.”

Sihtric stopped his horse at that, and the face that he made at Finan was one of incredible incredulity. “Are you seriously that foolish?” 

Finan felt the heat rise in his neck and cheeks. “What?” He said, not liking Sihtric’s expression.

“Eadith is content wherever you are, Finan.” Sihtric all but scoffed at him. 

“But- it’s her house,” he explained. What would it take to get this through Sihtric’s head? He frowned as Sihtric nearly threw his hands towards the heavens and muttered a curse in Danish. 

“It’s a _house,_ Finan.” He said, very slow and quite loudly. “And not a very good one at that.” Finan obviously must have been making a confused expression, since Sihtric sighed and rolled his eyes. “She wants to be with _you._ ”

Finan looked at him for a moment, and then busied himself with his food pack, pulling out slices of apple. “I have not heard her mention anything about living with me.”

“Because she feels bad about asking you if she can live with you!” Sihtric exclaimed. Finan responded by taking a bite of his apple. “She wants you to ask her.”

Sihtric huffed in protest as the apple piece Finan threw at him bounced off of his shoulder. “How do you know so much about what she wants?” 

Glaring at Finan, Sihtric brushed apple bits off of his cuirass. “You are not the only person she talks to.”

“What the bloody hell does that mean?”

This time, Sihtric dodged the apple piece and it sailed over his head and landed in the bush. “I mean,” he explained, eyeing the rest of the apple in Finan’s hand. “Eadith doesn’t just wallow in her shitty house whenever you are gone. She often goes and talks with Ealhswith. She’s been very helpful these past few months.”

“Oh, what, so Ealhswith tells you everything?”

“She _is_ my wife.” 

The entire apple was flying towards Sihtric’s smart-mouth, and Finan cursed at how quick the Dane was at dodging flying fruit. 

“Seriously, why won’t you ask her? The worse she can do is say no and you’ll see each other every day anyway.” 

Finan thought about Eadith. He loved her to the ends of this life, and he knew she loved him back. The least he could do was give her a house and her own freedom to choose what she wanted. “It wouldn’t be proper,” he muttered. “We are not married.” He knew Osferth disapproved of them sneaking around at night, but was too polite (and perhaps frightened) to say anything to him. 

“Now you are just making excuses.” At Finan’s glance, Sihtric pulled his horse around to face Finan. They had just reached the crossroads and were a few hours outside of Coccham. “Just marry her, Finan. You will eventually anyway.”

“That’s not for certain,” he defended.

Sihtric raised his eyebrow, an almost bored expression on his face. “Sure.”

“I just…” Finan hesitated. “I don’t want to take away her freedoms. So many choices have been taken away from her and I want her to be happy.”

Sihtric rode up closely beside Finan, and grasped his arm. “Finan, by not asking, you are already taking the choice away from her. She is happiest when she is with you. Let her decide.”

Of course. Finan realized that he had been a fool to not see what Sihtric had been trying to say all along. “Good Jesus, marriage changed you.” He could still remember the eager young man trying to please Uhtred and follow out every one of his orders. He supposed he looked like how Sihtric was when he began courting Ealhswith: puppy-eyed and hopelessly in love. 

Sihtric chuckled, and squeezed Finan’s arm. “Maybe it’ll change you as well.”

*****

Sihtric’s children ran up to him excitedly as they exited the stable, and Finan smiled as Sihtric picked his daughter up and threw her in the air, her shrieks of joy echoing across the yard. They had just gotten back in time for the evening meal, and Finan could hear Ealhswith hollering for them to come back and eat. 

Although he had a few apples on the road, Finan was feeling hungry and groaned inwardly at the thought of having to prepare his meal. He knew he had some salted fish in his cellar, and the bread from yesterday would not be too stale yet. 

He pushed the door to his house open. “Aethelstan?” He called. The boy was always running around with Young Sihtric and he was never sure where the boys would be next. 

“He’s spending the night at Sihtric and Ealhswith’s house.”

Finan jumped back against the door, heart pounding and a curse falling from his lips. Eadith had an innocent look on her face as she stirred the kettle hanging over the hearth. “What are you doing?” He asked once his heart had calmed. 

She shrugged, scooping some stew into two wooden bowls and placing fresh bread slices into them. Finan’s mouth started watering as the smell of stewed rabbit and carrot reach his nose. “I figured you would be hungry.” She set the bowls on the table. “Whenever you are ready.”

Finan did not believe he could be more in love with Eadith. “Bless you,” he said, and hung his weapons belt up on the hook beside the door. “Give me just a moment.” He darted up the steps into his loft, exhaling long and low. 

Damn Sihtric. He was so right about him and Eadith. Finan could see his smug expression very clearly in his mind’s eye and he was ready to throw more apples at the man. Breathing deeply to try and calm his fluttering heart, he unhooked his cuirass and laid it across the large chest, piling his mail beside it. He knew he would have to take better care of it later on, but for now, there was a beautiful woman and a freshly cooked meal waiting for him.

He basically threw his vambraces to the side as he came down to sit at the table with Eadith. She swatted his hand as he reached for his spoon, crossing herself and closing her eyes as she blessed the food. 

Finan clumsily crossed himself and clasped his hands together, but his eyes were on Eadith as she prayed. “Amen,” he responded after she finished, pretending to have been paying attention all along. He figured he would make it up at confession later.

“This is delicious,” he moaned as he scraped out his bowl. “I do not know how to thank you enough.”

“I can think of a few ways,” she smirked, and threw their bowls into the washbasin. 

Finan’s heart stopped. _This woman._ “Oh, really?”

“You can start by washing the bowls.”

_Good Jesus._

He found himself imaging this scene happening everyday as he passed her the dripping bowls to dry with the kitchen cloth. He could not help but think of reading with Eadith and Aethelstan by the fire, and tucking the boy into bed every night together. 

“What?” He must have been staring at her, because her eyebrows were drawn together and there was a bit of concern in her eyes. 

“Marry me.”

The words were out before Finan could help himself. Heat rose in his neck and cheeks as he took in Eadith’s shocked expression, and he dropped the last spoon in the bucket, water splashing up on both of them. “I’ll- just- go.” He stuttered, and backed up into the table.

“Wait- Finan!” Eadith raised her voice and Finan stopped his hurried movements to glance up at her. She was also flushed, and she was fiddling with her necklaces. “Let me answer.”

“Oh. No, it’s quite alright.” Finan laughed, but it sounded forced to his own ears. “I understand that maybe I’m not the best man to marry, and I hope that you find someone else that makes you happy-"

“Finan!” She interrupted his nervous rambling. Finan could not move as she wrapped her arms around his middle and pressed her mouth to his gently. “Finan, there is no one else.” She whispered.

“Do you mean that?” He hardly dared to believe. 

She nodded against his chest. “Truly. Finan, I will marry you.”

Gasping softly, he leaned his forehead against hers. “I did not want you to lose all you had gained.”

She laughed softly, playing with his crucifix. “I have been praying for you to ask me to marry you so I can leave the cold and windy building you call a house.” She snorted at the expression on his face, but hugged him tighter all the same. “I am gaining so much more, Finan.”

He cupped her jaw in his hand and kissed her softly. He groaned as she returned the kiss, tangling her fingers in his hair above his neck, moving her head this way and that. 

He realized that he was still up against the table, the edge digging into his thighs. He spun them around and lifted Eadith onto the table, settling in between her knees. She was kissing his jaw, and was moving to suck gently at the pulse point on his neck. He shuddered as she began touching him underneath his tunic, her hands brushing softly across his skin. 

“Eadith,” he muttered, and she tugged his tunic up, wordlessly handing it to him, and he pulled it off and tossed it to the side. “Eadith, I-”

She murmured incoherently against his skin, planting kissed along his collarbone. She was still touching his stomach and chest, and it felt like hot embers on his skin wherever she touched him. 

She continued to plant open-mouth kisses on his skin, until Finan was breathing heavily, his hands shaking. “Eadith,” he said again. It seemed to be the only thing he could think about.

She moved up tugged at his ear softy with her teeth. “Love me,” she whispered, and he was undone. 

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, breathing heavily with him as he carried her up into his loft. 

He had a small bed, but it was covered in furs and pillows and was surprisingly soft. He lay her down gently, pulling at the ties of her dress. She helped him pull it over her head, and he swallowed as he looked at her naked body. They had been together many times, but it never failed to make his heart stutter when he saw her.

She gasped as he began to move his mouth over her collarbone and breasts, across her flat stomach. He let his hands dance over the tender flesh of her inner thigh and her hips. “Finan, please,” she pleaded, hands fiddling with the ties of his breeches. 

He let out a breath he did not realize he had been holding when he moved his body against hers. She was writhing underneath him, muttering his name and "I love you's" almost incoherently. 

He kissed her softly as they continued to show each other their love, their commitment. Breathing heavily, he rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes as a single tear rolled down his cheek. 

*****

Finan was used to waking early. As a warrior, he had to be prepared and battle ready at a moments notice. He usually hated staying in bed any longer than he needed to. 

Usually. 

Eadith was curled up against him, smiling when she snored softly. He liked to imagine it was proof she was human. Angels, he figured, did not snore.

The sun was streaming through the windows, and Finan could see that it was later in the morning than he had expected. Usually he was up already, helping Uhtred and Sihtric respond to calls of help within the estate. Eadith stirred beside him, and he knew that they would just have to wait. 

“Are you waiting for me to make breakfast? Because I don’t feel like it.” Eadith grumbled against his chest. He looked down at her, and her big eyes were blinking heavily. 

“Aye, I figure I can round something up.” He threw his fur over Eadith’s face, chuckling at her sound of protest, and pulled on his breeches before heading down the stairs. 

He picked his tunic up from where he threw it last night, dusting it off and saying prayers of thanks that it had not landed in the hearth. Shrugging it on, he began to light the fire and set a kettle of water over top. 

He smiled to himself as he began pulling the leftover bread that Eadith had made yesterday out of the cupboard. Eadith had said yes to him. His heart fluttered as he thought of waking up beside her everyday. 

He jumped as Aethelstan burst through the door, Sihtric close behind him. “Finan! You’re back!” He cried, running to hug him.

“And late,” Sihtric raised a pointed eyebrow at him. “Uhtred wants to see us.”

“How was your night?” Finan ignored Sihtric and focused on Aethelstan instead.

“It was a lot of fun, but I missed you a lot.” The boy had opened up so much since coming to Coccham, and now it seemed he never stopped talking. Put him with Young Sihtric and people would pray to any merciful god for an hour of silence. “It made me sad to think you were all alone last night.”

Finan’s heart stopped as Eadith chose that moment to poke her head over the railings of the loft. Sihtric bit his lip, stifling what Finan was sure was uncontrollable laughter as his eyes darted to Aethelstan. The boy was confused. 

“Did Eadith sleep over too?”

“Yes, yes she did,” Finan muttered, and Sihtric ducked out of the house. Finan could hear him snorting with laughter through the window. 

“Was it fun?”

“Very!” Eadith called down, and Finan heard Sihtric positively cackle. He was sure his face was hotter than Hell right now. 

“Have you eaten?” He asked Aethelstan. At his nod, Finan turned Aethelstan around and pushed him out the door. “Ask Sihtric to teach you how to throw a dagger. Maybe you'll hit him instead."

"What?"

"I’ll find you later.” Glaring at Sihtric’s red face, he shut the door and leaned his head against it. 

Eadith wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her cheek against his back. “I’m so ready for this. Every day.”

“Exactly that?” Finan turned in her arms and kissed the top of her head. 

“Whatever comes, Finan. Whatever adventures you or Aethelstan bring.”

He smiled against her hair, and already thinking of Aethelstan’s reaction when they would tell him. Heart full, he pulled her to the hearth and they began making their breakfast together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finan tells the crew that Eadith and him are engaged, and Sihtric helps him get ready for the big day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golly gee this took me a hot minute to write. I was finally able to start work at the pool I lifeguard at, and I also spent all of Saturday trying to get my new desk into my room. Today was spent purging my room and organizing everything. 
> 
> This goes out to all of the people that requested more of Finan x Eadith! I love everything about them and I really hope that you enjoy reading it as much I enjoyed writing it.

It had been several days since Finan and Eadith had shared breakfast together. Aethelstan was determined to stay by Finan’s side, a little offended that he had been shoved off so quickly the first morning Finan and Sihtric got back. It was only today that Aethelstan agreed to go off and get into all sorts of mischief with Young Sihtric, finally satisfied that Finan still loved him. 

The day was looking to be a hot one, and so Finan left his mail at home and enjoyed the slight breeze on his bare arms. Uhtred had told him that he did not have to scout today, and so he was looking forward to spending time with Eadith. 

_Eadith._ Somehow God had blessed him with her. He had done many horrid things in his past life and was never sure if he deserved to be happy. He believed that he had found security in his life with Uhtred, Sihtric, and Osferth, but could only hope that he found someone who would make him want to be better. God had truly answer his prayers with Eadith. She was patient and kind, but still able to snap back at Finan and the others faster than he could believe. She was also the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. 

He smiled to himself as he crossed Coccham to find her. They had seen each other only briefly since he had proposed to her, stealing glances and touches, and once, a very passionate kiss behind the barn that was cut short by the arrival of Uhtred. He had been oblivious to their presence as he prepared his stallion for riding, and Finan thanked every saint in heaven for that fact. 

They had yet to tell anybody of their engagement, but Finan knew that it would have to be soon. He enjoyed keeping it just between himself and Eadith, but the gnawing feeling grew inside him every time he saw Uhtred, Sihtric, and Osferth. 

Soon enough he was outside Eadith’s… house. It really was a square with four walls and a roof, the most luxurious part of it the ragged loft. He hated that she had to live here over winter, but Uhtred had not been able to secure other housing for her before the snow came, and although he had offered her a place within his hall, she had chosen to make her own way and restore the house.  
It was still an eyesore, but the gardens around the front deck had been built up with beautiful flowers and herbs. Sihtric had shown Eadith some common remedies for illness that could be easily mixed up, and she had carefully replanted some of the herbs from the forest so that she could easily grab them. 

He knocked on the door, a warm feeling growing in his stomach as he heard her approach. The door swung open, and there she was. Her red hair floated on the slight breeze, and her purple dress had bits of flour on it. “Hi,” she blushed softly. 

“Hi,” he responded, his stomach doing all sorts of tumbling around. “Can I come in?”

“Oh,” she stepped back in surprise. “Um- yes.” 

The moment the door was shut Finan had Eadith wrapped in his arms and was kissing her furiously. She responded in full, hoisting herself up and wrapping her legs around him, tangling her fingers in his hair. “Finan,” she moaned when his mouth found the pulse point of her throat. “Wait-“

He stopped, looking up at her. Her face was flushed, and they were both breathing heavily. “What?”

She gently unwrapped her legs from his torso and he set her down. “We need to talk.”

Finan frowned, and he would be lying if he said a sliver of worry did not go through him. “Whenever a woman has said that to me, I find that it is typically more of a one-sided shout that is directed _at_ me.”

She at least laughed at that, which eased Finan’s worry slightly. “We need to stop jumping on each other like young people in love,” she said, and it was very honest. She laced her fingers through his, and played with his rings. “I also am tired of the sneaking around.”

Finan nodded, letting her soft hands run over the hard callouses of his palm that had developed from years of rowing and wielding a sword. “I know,” he whispered. He knew that he and Eadith had become engaged in the wrong order: Finan was sworn to Uhtred and he really should have asked his permission first. He recalled when Sihtric had fought to become engaged to Ealhswith. He asked and asked, over and over, and it was only at Gisela’s intervention that Uhtred had agreed for them to be married. He did not have any doubt that Uhtred would refuse him, but he should have perhaps thought things through a bit more. 

He pulled her to the table and they both sat down, still holding each others hands. “When Sihtric was hoping to marry Ealhswith, everyone knew,” he began, studying her fingers. They were long and elegant, but strong. “There are few things in my life since I began following Uhtred that have remained private. I have… enjoyed them not knowing for once.”

Eadith nodded. “But maybe it is time?” She asked. “Aethelstan deserves to know as well. And soon.”

“I know,” Finan agreed. “Soon.”

“Today.”

“Today?”

Eadith pulled her hands from his and began cleaning up the flour on the table. “Today.”

Finan sputtered, but Eadith ignored him. “Fine,” he agreed. “I’ll tell Uhtred and the others today. And probably Aethelstan tonight.” He rolled his eyes at her look. “I will tell Aethelstan tonight.”

“That’s all I ask.” Her back was to him as she prepared to mix the flour into a dough. 

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her, clasping his hands in hers and dropping a kiss to her shoulder. “I have a request now.”

“I suppose that’s only fair,” she smirked.

“Can Osferth be the one to marry us?” While Finan considered them all brothers, he and Osferth had always had a close relationship. He appreciated how Osferth did not harp on him when he missed mass a few times, and always encouraged him to explore his faith. He could understand Sihtric and Uhtred’s gods, but it was nice to have a person to talk to about his own God. 

“Of course, Finan.” Finan knew that Eadith and Osferth were also very close, having spent a lot of time together caring for Aelfwynn. They had butted heads more often than not, but Osferth was one of the first people to really welcome Eadith into their group. 

Eadith turned around and placed her hands on his chest, leaving two floury handprints. “Go and tell them over the evening meal tonight. Ealhswith knows to send Sihtric.”

“Does she know already?”

Eadith chuckled at him. “Yes, she knows already. I’m going to help her with the meal tonight so you can talk.”

“What if she’s told Sihtric?”

Eadith just scoffed at him. “She would never. As his best friend, that is your duty.”

He just shook his head at her, leaning forward to rest his forehead on hers. He thought he had known what it was to love when he back in Irland, but oh, how wrong he had been. That had been lust, fast and deadly. This made his knees turn to jelly, his heart stutter, and struggle to find words. It had never been a problem for him before, but he discovered that he loved the feeling. 

As a young boy, he craved adventure. His younger brother was always the one who was able to run around the countryside and explore. It was his duty to learn, and his father always deemed it unsafe for him to venture too far outside of the palace. Staying with Uhtred had been the best decision of his life, as he explored a new land and had a friends that were more reliable than his own brother ever was. But he had met Uhtred twenty years ago. He had watched Uhtred have a family, and Sihtric as well. A part of him had eventually craved that as well.

He craved waking up next to someone everyday, imaging children running around, teaching them and giving them opportunities that he never had. He knew, that with Eadith, that dream could become a reality. 

*****

The hall was mostly empty as Finan walked into it for the evening meal. Uhtred’s cooks typically made more food than was needed, and they were all welcome at any time. Uhtred sat at the head of the table, Osferth on his right side. They were speaking quietly as they picked at their chicken. 

“Eadith refuse to cook for you today too?” Finan jumped as Sihtric came up beside him, silent as a cat. Finan prided himself in knowing where Sihtric was most of the time, but sometime’s the man surprised him with his stealthy grace. 

Finan forced himself to laugh as they moved to the table together. “I guess it is just one of those days.”

Sihtric grinned and clapped him on the back, sitting next to Osferth as Finan took Uhtred’s other side. 

Finan usually always enjoyed their time together, bantering and teasing Osferth ad nauseam. But today he merely listened to Sihtric apologize again to Uhtred for Young Sihtric and Aethelstan letting the goats out. Uhtred was mildly annoyed as the goats had found one of his tenants gardens and had eaten nearly the entire thing. 

“You are quiet tonight, Finan.” Osferth said softly, concern on his face. “Are you alright?”

“He’s just pouting that Eadith did not cook for him tonight,” Sihtric grinned.

“Neither did your wife,” Uhtred countered. “She’s tiring of your face.”

“I will remind you that my wife is pregnant again-”

“Perhaps that is why she refuses to cook for you-”

“I asked Eadith to marry me.”

“What does that even mean?”

“She’s upset that her child will look like a rat-”

Osferth was the only one who heard Finan speak, as Sihtric and Uhtred’s argument was getting heated. The monk only raised an eyebrow as he continued chewing his chicken. “When?” He asked.

“A few days ago.” Finan replied, placing a chunk of bread into his mouth. “I’ve been meaning to tell you all.”

“Finan, tell Sihtric that he looks like a rat.” Uhtred demanded, and Sihtric narrowed his eyes. Finan knew that Uhtred would need to sleep carefully tonight, for Sihtric was planning something. 

“I do _not_ look like a rat-”

“Osferth, would you do the ceremony?” Finan asked over Sihtric.

Uhtred had an accusing finger pointed at Sihtric. “Yes, you do - what ceremony?”

“I would be honoured, Finan.” Osferth smiled gently.

“ _What ceremony?_ ”

Finan swallowed heavily, but instead of the nerves he originally had, he felt only excitement. “Lord, I must ask you for your permission.” Even Sihtric was paying attention to him. “Permission for Eadith and I to marry.”

Sihtric whooped and nearly knocked over the jug of mead on the table as he stood up in celebration, Uhtred’s insults quickly forgotten. Uhtred was grinning, and Finan could not help but smile broadly in the midst of all the joy. 

“You have it, Finan. Of course.” Uhtred clapped him on the shoulder. “You are marrying her soon, I imagine?” 

Finan shrugged. “As soon as we want, I suppose.”

Uhtred glanced at Osferth. “Tomorrow?” 

Osferth nodded in agreement. “I can have the chapel prepared.”

Finan sputtered, which Uhtred ignored. “Good. Tomorrow it will be. I shall tell the cooks to prepare a hog for the evening meal.”

Sihtric had sat back down at the table, and was smirking smugly at Finan. Finan glared at the man. “You’re a right shite, Sihtric.” He muttered, and Sihtric’s smirk deepened. 

“I shall tell Ealhswith. She will be excited to hear.” It warmed Finan so much to know how excited his brothers were for him. He knew that they loved Eadith as well, and he loved how well they all got along. 

Finan grinned at Sihtric’s excitement. “I’m sure Ealhswith already knows.”

Comprehension dawned on Sihtric’s face as he understood what Finan was saying. “Oh, that woman,” he groaned before darting off to find her.

Uhtred shoved him off as well. “Go and prepare yourself. I’ll find you tomorrow.”

Finan exited the hall, already hearing Uhtred shout orders to his cooks for the meal. Shaking his head, he went to find Aethelstan.

*****

Sunlight was pouring in through the window, bright and warm. It was mid-morning at least, and Finan had woken up to the sound of someone pounding on the door. 

He carefully made his way down the ladder, and even Aethelstan was sleeping poking his head out of his room. Finan had told Aethelstan last night after coming home from the hall, and to say Aethelstan was ecstatic was an understatement. He had immediately run off to find Eadith, and according to their conversation after the boy was in bed, had nearly knocked her over with his hug. 

Finan opened the door to find Sihtric standing there. “Thank the gods you are awake,” he shouldered past Finan and into his house. “You need to wash. Properly.” He added as Finan opened his mouth to protest. Finan noticed that Ealhswith shaved the side of his head and had undone his braid to take the beads out, the strands curling tightly. 

Finan just continued grumbling, muttering something about “Danes and their obsessiveness for washing,” but he pulled on a tunic and laced up his boots. He sent Aethelstan to Sihtric’s house, and Sihtric warned the boy to not get his tunic muddier then it already was.

Finan _was_ excited as he and Sihtric made their way to a private part of the river. Uhtred was going overboard with all of the celebrations that he was planning, but Finan could care less. He just couldn’t believe that later today he would be married to Eadith. 

Even though the air was warm, the river water was still very cold as the spring thaw was ending. 

Finan was shivering as he watched Sihtric go completely under the water, shaking out his hair with his fingers. He always forgot how long Sihtric’s hair actually was; the curls hid a lot of the length.

Sihtric scrubbed at his face, the cold water making his cheeks red. He pointed an accusing finger at Finan. “Wash your head.”

“ _I will not._ ” He replied. “The water is bloody cold.”

“I promised Eadith you would wash your hair. And I keep my promises.”

He supposed Eadith was already with Ealhswith. The two women were very close, and it came as no surprise to Finan that Ealhswith would help Eadith prepare for her wedding. With a sigh, Finan quickly dunked his head under the water and mimicked Sihtric’s motions of shaking out his hair. 

By the time that Sihtric had determined that he had cleaned himself enough, Finan was freezing. At least the air was warm as they pulled their tunics over their heads. 

Finan was just about done with Sihtric as the man forced Finan to chew on the bark pieces he had brought along. He knew that Uhtred and Sihtric did this constantly, and yes, their teeth were well kept, but he was relieved when Sihtric left him at his house to go and get his hair rebraided. “Wear your cleanest tunic.” He ordered as he left, and Finan just ignored the man. 

All too quickly, Finan was smoothing out his tunic and checking to make sure that he had enough logs for a fire tonight. His bed was made up nicely, and Aethelstan had already taken what he needed for a couple night at Sihtric’s. A knock came at his door. It was time. 

Again, it was Sihtric that had come to get him, his hair nicely braided again and his tunic quite clean. “Are you ready?” He asked. 

The nerves had come to settle in Finan’s stomach. “I suppose.” He muttered, and shut the door tightly behind him. He would not be coming back to his house alone anymore. 

“I was nervous too,” Sihtric said to him softly as they made their way to the chapel. “It is natural. But I was also excited. It was the next great adventure.”

Finan could only look at Sihtric, surprised that he would say such a thing. “I thought you were happiest adventuring with Uhtred.”

“Oh, of course,” defended Sihtric. “But I am also happiest when I am with my family, and I know that they are safe.” He glanced at Finan. “Your life is now tied with Eadith’s, Finan. And you will navigate it all together.”

They had arrived at the chapel, and Finan took a deep breath. He was a warrior. He could handle this. But there, suddenly, a bolt of excitement shot through him and he smiled, ready to marry Eadith. 

Sihtric held out a hand, stopping Finan before he entered the chapel. “Here,” he said, and opened the hand. In it was a charm that Sihtric had obviously carved, a piece of wood in the shape of a feather. It was covered in runes. He handed it to Finan. “It is to bless your union. Frigga is the goddess of marriage, and is known for her falcons. The runes are for safety-” he pointed to one shape, and then another- “and happiness.”

There was a third type of rune on the charm, and Finan pointed to it. “What about that one?

Sihtric smirked. “Fertility.”

Finan rolled his eyes as Sihtric smiled cheekily, but he pocketed it all the same. He knew that it was very important to Sihtric and to Uhtred that they share their runes and charms, and he found himself appreciating the gesture of it all. 

He headed to the front of the chapel to stand next to Osferth, who was wearing his nicest robes and had a Bible prepared in his hands. Uhtred and Sihtric were witnessing beside him, and Uhtred had the biggest grin on his face. Aethelstan was sitting at the front beside Young Sihtric and Ealfled. 

The doors opened again, and Ealhswith waddled in, her stomach starting to swell with her third pregnancy. His eyes jumped from Sihtric’s wife to Eadith, standing behind her. 

_Eadith._

She truly was the most beautiful woman he had ever met. 

She had on the beautiful dress that she had bought with her own money, saved up from what Uhtred gave her after she began working for him. It had come from a traveling merchant, and she had decided to buy it and wear it for special occasions. 

Finan could not help but wonder if this was what she had in mind for it. 

It was a deep blue in a very simple cut, with long sleeves that hugged her arms tightly. Her red hair had been braided back and pulled up, wisps falling over her temples. 

She was blushing when she reached him, but he honestly could not look away. She had truly stolen his heart and his love. 

Osferth motioned for them to join hands, and began wrapping the three cords and tying it tightly around them. He recited the prayers and blessings, but Finan found himself only have listening. By the way Eadith was looking at him, he figured she was doing that as well. 

“Finan, Eadith, you are now married in the eyes of God.” Osferth concluded and unwrapped the cords. 

Eadith launched herself at Finan, wrapping her arms around his head and pressing her lips to his. He ignored his brothers chuckling behind him as he pulled her in closer. He could vaguely hear Aethelstan clapping, but all he could think about was Eadith. 

They broke apart, and Finan rested his forehead on his wife’s as she whispered "I love you" to him. His _wife._ The happiness flooding through him was overwhelming, and he held onto her hands tightly. Imagining the adventures their future together had, he knew that he would never let her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have no idea if they would have gone to this much trouble for a wedding, especially to an oathman, but I figured that Uhtred would go all out because his own wedding to Gisela was rushed, and he probably didn’t think that Sihtric would be married to Ealhswith so long, so it wasn’t worth it. That’s what I’m telling myself in my head, anyway.
> 
> I also have more planned for this fic, but I am unsure as to when it'll be up! Hoping for later this week. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finan and Eadith find out some exciting news. Twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello tis I. 
> 
> I have been picking away at this chapter since Monday (and then it kept getting LONGER), but I have been working full days at the pool trying to come up with new policies to make sure that our patrons and staff are safe before opening for the summer season! Lots of time in the sun, and so I am completely wiped at the end of the day!
> 
> I really wanted to get this chapter out to you all, so I really hope you enjoy it because I've missed you all! 
> 
> Also from when I posted the last chapter:
> 
> Me: Go check out “I Hear Her Whispering ‘I Love You.’”  
> Java_Blythe_Peralta: “THERE’S A CHAPTER 2???”  
> Me: “Surpriiiiiiise.”
> 
> This is for you, J. Love you so much. 
> 
> Constructive comments are always welcome! Just don’t be rude, because nobody wants that.

Finan’s breath left him in a cloudy fog as Sihtric’s stick whacked him in the stomach. He fell on the hard ground, and winced as a rock dug into his shoulder. He was beginning to regret agreeing to teach Aethelstan sword-skill with Young Sihtric. 

It had been 2 years since the aetheling had come to live with Finan in Coccham, and during that time he had grown nearly half a foot and had no control over his arms. Sihtric had determined a few months ago that it was time for his eldest son to learn the skill, and Aethelstan had positively begged Finan and Eadith to let him join. 

A bit reluctantly, Finan had agreed, and Sihtric had seen it as an opportunity for Finan to help him teach. As he lay on the ground, he heard Sihtric explain what he had done to disarm Finan and deal a killing blow. It normally would not be a problem, but the incoming winter was beginning to stiffen his bones and he knew that he would have a bruised shoulder in the morning. 

“You alright there, Finan?” Aethelstan called to him as he clambered up in annoyance. Finan just muttered under his breath and Aethelstan began laughing. 

“I think that means we are done,” Sihtric grinned, and tucked the practice sticks away in the bucket. “It’ll be the evening meal soon.”

Aethelstan and Young Sihtric placed their sticks in the bucket and raced off. Sihtric and Ealhswith’s house was in between the practice area and Finan and Eadith’s house, and so Finan walked back with his brother. 

“Thank you for letting Aethelstan join the lessons,” Finan said to Sihtric as they turned the corner. “It gives him some place to expel all of his energy.”

Sihtric chuckled dryly. “If only that energy was passed to my son, then maybe he would not complain so much.”

Finan just smiled. Young Sihtric enjoyed sleeping well past the normal waking hours, and while he enjoyed his sword-skill lessons, started them always proved a challenge for Sihtric.  
They reached Sihtric and Ealhswith's house, Aethelstan and Young Sihtric sitting out on the porch. Curiously, Sihtric’s daughter Ealfled was also sitting outside. She was pouting a bit, and the boys did not look too happy either. 

“Mother did not let us in,” Young Sihtric explained as Finan and Sihtric approached. “She did not say why.”

Sihtric frowned, but before he could knock on his own door it opened and Eadith stepped out. She was flushed, but smiled warmly when she saw Finan. His own heart skipped a beat when he saw his wife. They were coming up on three years of marriage and he still counted thanked God every morning when he woke up that it was not a dream. 

Ealhswith was stood at the doorframe, their youngest child quickly getting scooped up by Sihtric. Steffen was still very small, and Ealhswith spent most of her day caring for the sickly boy. “Are we allowed in now?” Sihtric asked as he tickled Steffen’s belly. 

“Only if you wash properly,” Ealhswith smirked, but stood back to let her family enter their house all the same. 

Aethelstan clambered up to join Finan and Eadith as they walked back to their own house. The boy was walking a bit ahead of them; he often enjoyed going on walks by himself to think and ponder things, especially when Osferth had shown him a riveting passage in a book. 

“Anything you want to tell me?” Finan asked Eadith. She had not said a word to him, other than a small “hello.”

She swallowed heavily, and glanced towards Aethelstan before responding. “Later. Tonight.”

A thrill of curiosity shot through him, as well as a bit of concern. Usually Eadith was quite open with anything she had to say, and believed that Aethelstan had a right to know things that were happening in their lives. Finan could only recall three or four times in their marriage where Eadith would talk to him before discussing it with Aethelstan, as most of the topics were surprises for the boy or had to do with a direction of King Edward. But Finan could see that this was heavy for Eadith to bear. 

They finished the bread from the earlier meal and ate the cod that Finan and Eadith had prepared. Aethelstan told them of his lesson that day, explaining what Osferth had assigned for reading and Uhtred’s tutelage on Danish war tactics. He was particularly fascinated with shield walls, and was excitedly explaining the concept of them to Finan.

“The shield’s overlap,” he said, and stuffed a chunk of bread into his mouth. He continued speaking even as he chewed. “Like scales on a fish. It creates a strong barrier that can move easily.” 

Finan listened intently and corrected Aethelstan when he mixed something up, but Eadith was always at the back of his mind. With a start, he realized that she had not eaten much of her fish, choosing rather to push it around in her trencher. He frowned. Eadith usually enjoyed the fish, and it hadn’t even been kept in storage that terribly long. 

Once the dishes had been washed to Eadith’s standard, she permitted Aethelstan to go and find Young Sihtric. The sun was casting orange rays across the sky, and the two boys often went out to watch it set across the river. 

Finan leaned against the table as he dried the last trencher. “So,” he said once Aethelstan’s footsteps had faded away. “Is there anything you need to say?”

Eadith took the trencher from him and placed it in the cupboard gently before replying. “I have been feeling ill lately,” she began carefully. 

Panic raced through him. It had been a few years since the sickness had ravaged the land, but still they heard of villages being nearly lost as the sickness took their residents. He remembered the bodies on the stakes and in the swamp, and the horrid image of Eadith being impaled on there flashed through his mind. He began to breath shallowly as panic overtook him.

“Finan!” He jolted as Eadith shook his arms gently. “Finan, it is not the sickness,” she assured. She knew that traveling through the land during the sickness had been incredibly hard for him, and he was incredibly grateful for her concern now. 

He swallowed heavily. “You are sure?” He whispered.

She nodded and grabbed his hands. “I’m sure.” It was her turn to swallow, and she bit her lip. She was obviously nervous about something. 

“You can tell me,” he assured, squeezing her hands gently, and tears formed in her eyes. 

“I believe I am pregnant.” She whispered, sniffling as tears fell down her cheeks. 

It was if a bucket of river water had been splashed on him: all he could do was stand in shock. Whatever he had been expecting, this was not it. “Pregnant.” He echoed her. 

She laughed suddenly, as if it suddenly became real to her. Her hands drifted towards her midsection. “We’re going to have a baby.”

Realization rushed through him, and his heart soared. His own cheeks were wet with tears as he allowed himself to believe it all. 

He had hardly dared to hope that he would find someone like Eadith in his life, but allowing himself to believe in a family in the future was something beyond his wildest dreams. He gently placed his hands over Eadith’s, already imaging her stomach growing and then being able to hold his child in his hands. 

Eadith was fidgeting nervously as he stood there. “Say something,” she finally burst out. 

Finan could only laugh in shock. “I… don’t have any words.” He said, his smile wide. “Just pure wonder and adoration for you.”

The tears really fell at that, and she leaned forward to press her mouth against his. He cupped her jaw in his hand, returning the kiss, and when they finally broke apart, he rested his forehead against hers. “Is that why you were at Ealhswith’s?” He asked after a moment.

She nodded against him. Ealhswith had been with child and delivered four times, but the child before Ealfled had come too early and not survived. She was familiar with the signs, and Finan the close friendship between the two women would be a great source of comfort for his wife. 

“I wanted to tell you before we told Aethelstan,” she said. “I want to tell him together. But,” she drew away and looked him at him intently. “I don’t want him to think that we don’t want him.”

“Oh, of course.” Finan instantly agreed. Although he had only met Aethelstan a few years ago, the boy had quickly won over his heart and he firmly considered him his own son. He knew that when Edward determined it would be time for Aethelstan to continue studies in Winchester that he would have a hard time letting the boy go. 

It had been new enough figuring out how to parent a young boy, and a bolt of worry shot through him as he imagined a small babe. But Eadith squeezed his hand again, and the worry dissipated as he took comfort in the fact that he knew the best partner for it in the land would be standing beside him at every turn. 

Eadith took a great big breath, and then released it in a fit of giggles. “We are having a baby.” she whispered again, and he felt the swoop of joy rush through his stomach.

He echoed her giggles. “We are having a baby.”

*****

It was quite obvious now that Eadith was pregnant. Aethelstan had been incredibly excited when him and Eadith had sat him down and talked to him. The relief that Finan had felt at Aethelstan’s enthusiasm continued to comfort him as day their family would grow drew closer. 

Uhtred, Sihtric, and Osferth had all been as excited for Finan when he told them. Uhtred had promised that he would get some of his own children’s clothing and cradles out of storage for Finan to use. Sihtric had just muttered something about “that fertility rune _finally_ working.” Osferth had simply said that he would give many prayers of thanks at mass that evening and for Eadith’s continued health.

However, now _he_ was sitting outside of Sihtric and Ealhswith’s house with Sihtric. When they had met at the hall for the Christmas celebration that Uhtred reluctantly organized, Ealhswith took one look at Eadith and told her to find her as soon as possible the next day. Sihtric had been pushed out of the house when they had arrived, and now they were waiting impatiently. Osferth had agreed to take Aethelstan, Young Sihtric, and Ealfled to the stable and teach them how to care for the horses. Ealfled was far too young, but she enjoyed spending time with her older brother and friend, and Osferth always made sure there was something for her to do. 

Eadith had been in there for a while, and just as he was about to jump to his feet and storm through the door, she came back out, and more worry was on her face. Finan shot to his feet, but she held up a hand quickly. “I am alright,” she said before he could ask any questions. 

“What is wrong?” He asked Ealhswith, and the woman waited for Eadith to nod before answering. 

“I was concerned at how fast she was growing,” Ealhswith began, gesturing to Eadith’s swollen stomach. “It was not normal.”

Ealhswith’s words were not helping calm Finan’s anxiety. “What do you mean?” He asked, a bit harshly. Sihtric’s hand shot out and grabbed him just above the elbow in warning, and he shrank back a bit, a touch of guilt rushing through him. 

“It is nothing bad,” Ealhswith assured him, and Sihtric released his arm. “I believe she’s carrying twins.”

Sihtric let out a low whistle, but was smiling all the same. “That is good news,” he said to Finan. 

“Twins? What does that mean for Eadith?” 

She came up beside him and held his hand. “It means that the risk of child-bearing is doubled,” she said. “But many strong women have delivered twins before. Aethelstan himself is a twin.”

Finan took a deep breath. Pregnancy was dangerous for women, but he also knew that Eadith was among of the strongest women he knew. But then again, so had Gisela. 

Sihtric grabbed his shoulder and looked Finan in the eye. “Call for Hild,” he suggested. “Ealhswith and Hild can be the ones helping Eadith.”

Of course. _Hild._

The Abbess had delivered many children in her life, including all of Uhtred’s children and Young Sihtric. Although she now resided at a nunnery near Winchester, Finan believed that she would gladly come to help Eadith with the delivery.

“We’ll be okay,” Eadith said, and somehow, he knew that she would be. 

They all would be.

*****

Finan woke with a muffled cry as Eadith hit him in the side. He blinked wearily, as the fire had burned down to embers and the only light was coming through the windows from the bright moon. He groaned as Eadith hit him again, and he finally sat up beside her. “What?” He muttered. 

She let out a low moan, rubbing her back. “I think it’s time,” she whispered. 

Finan was wide awake now. She moaned again, rocking back and forth. Her belly was incredibly large, and she struggled to stand up. 

Finan jumped out of bed and ran around help his wife to her feet. She was trying to breath deeply, but Finan knew by her face that she was feeling the pain. “Go get Ealhswith and Hild,” she said, and inhaled sharply. 

“I’ll send Aethelstan,” he replied, and she just nodded, holding onto the bed posts to steady herself. 

A few months earlier, Eadith had found herself struggling quite a bit to climb the steep steps into the loft where they slept. Finan had enlisted the help of Sihtric, Uhtred, and Osferth to move their bed down into Aethelstan’s room, and the boy’s bed up into the loft. “Aethelstan!” He called up, standing on the lowest two steps. “Aethelstan!”

Aethelstan sleepily poked his head over the edge of the loft just as Eadith gave another cry. He frowned and looked towards her in concern. “I need you to go to Sihtric’s house,” he said. “And Uhtred’s hall to find Hild.”

“Are the babies coming?” Aethelstan asked, pulling on his tunic and furs. He hurried down the stairs. Finan handed him a lantern that he had lit with the coals from the fire. 

“They are, and it seems they are coming fast.” Finan’s heart twisted as he heard Eadith call out again. “You need to run. As fast as you can.” Aethelstan nodded gravely, but hurried out of the door. 

“Finan.”

He turned at the sound of his name to see Eadith standing at the doorway, sweat pouring down her face. He rushed to her side, and she winced as the labours wracked her body. 

“What do you need?” He asked. 

“To get these babies out,” she joked, but it was dry. Another wince. “Get the water boiling, and pull out the cloths.” She released his hand. 

Every night, Finan prepared a fresh bucket of water from the well for boiling the next morning. It sat in the corner with a cloth covering it from dust. Building up the fire as quickly as possible, he poured the water into the large iron pot and hung it over the hearth. Just as he was pulling the cloths from the cupboard out, a knock sounded at the door and Sihtric, Ealhswith, and Hild came through. 

Ealhswith had brought her own cloths and blankets, and Sihtric had some of the dried herbs he had collected over the years with him. Hild had brought some holy water and oil, and Finan felt dread pierce through him. 

“Everyone out,” Ealhswith ordered, and Sihtric placed down the items he was carrying before gesturing for Finan to go outside. “Now.”

“Finan,” Eadith cried. She held out her hand to him. 

He grabbed it, and brought it to his lips. “I’ll see you soon.” He muttered against her knuckles. “All three of you.”

She squeezed his hand, but drew it away as another bout of labours shot through her. Reluctantly, he turned and followed Sihtric out of the door. 

Uhtred was standing outside, resting his chin in his hand. “How is she?” He asked.

Finan took advantage of the crisp night air to breath and take a moment to step back. When Eadith had woken him up, everything he had done was instinct. Now, he didn’t know if he would see her alive again. 

“She’ll be okay.” Sihtric replied for him. 

Finan looked around. Coccham was silent. “Where’s Aethelstan?” He asked after a moment. The boy had not returned with them.

“Osferth has him and my children in Uhtred’s hall,” answered Sihtric, and he sat down on the porch. The spring weather meant that the air was cool but not cold, and so Finan and Uhtred joined him on the steps. “I believe he attempted to put Ealfled and Steffen back to bed.”

Finan nearly jumped back up to his feet as Eadith screamed from inside his house. Uhtred held him down and held onto his arm tightly. “Ealhswith and Hild know what they are doing,” he declared. “I know what you are feeling. But women are the strongest of us all.” Sihtric nodded in agreement.

Finan clung to every word that Uhtred was saying. Gisela had delivered three children to him, but did not live to see Uhtred return from battle. He knew that Uhtred had a difficult relationship with his second son; he knew what monastery Osbert lived in. He was just unable to bring himself see past the fact that Osbert lived and Gisela did not. 

On the other hand, Sihtric had lost a child. Ealhswith’s second pregnancy had not been easy for her, and the child that had come too early did not make it. Ealhswith also nearly lost her life, but she was strong and delivered two more children after. 

Eadith was wailing now, and it nearly killed Finan to sit and listen to it. He felt so incredibly helpless. He jumped up as Ealhswith came out onto the porch and called for her husband. She spoke to him in a hushed voice, and Finan squeezed his hands into fists when he saw Sihtric clench his jaw. Sihtric nodded to his wife, and then turned and ran towards the stables. 

“What’s happening?” Finan cried, stumbling towards the door. Uhtred continued to hold him back.

“One babe is not turned correctly,” Ealhswith said, sorrow clear on her face. “Eadith cannot relax.”

“So where is Sihtric going?” Uhtred asked, as Finan could not find the words. 

Eadith screamed inside the house, and they could hear Hild gently praying in a soothing voice. Ealhswith bit her lip. “He needs to find lavender,” she said. “We did not manage to dry some before the winter came.”

Despair raced through Finan. It was still early spring, and he was unsure whether any of the flowers would be budding yet. The horrible thought of Sihtric not finding any sat heavily in his mind. 

Ealhswith excused herself and turned back inside. Uhtred continued to hold Finan by the arms. “Sihtric will not fail,” he said firmly. “He will not.” 

Finan could only fall to the ground, Uhtred’s arms around him as Eadith’s cries continued to pierce the air. 

Sihtric had been gone for a long time.

The sun was beginning to poke over the horizon when the horse that Sihtric was riding pulled up abruptly. The horse’s flanks were lathered with sweat, and Sihtric jumped off before the creature had it’s feet under it. 

“Did you find it?” Uhtred asked, but Sihtric barrelled past them both and burst through the door. 

Eadith had been crying out the entire time Sihtric was gone. Standing at the doorway, Finan caught a brief glimpse of her red hair. Either Ealhswith or Hild had braided it back, but her temples were damp with sweat. 

He could also see Sihtric preparing the purple blossoms and placing them in to a mug, lading the hot water over them. He brought it over to Eadith and gently encouraged her to drink it. Ealhswith and Hild were pressing against her stomach in different ways. Hild applied pressure one side, and suddenly Eadith cried out, gasping in relief as the babes shifted. 

“Praise Him,” Hild crossed herself, and then began pulling together blankets and cloths to help Eadith. 

Sihtric gently told Eadith to finish the tea, and then Ealhswith shooed him out of the door. “I’ll come and get you,” she said to Finan, and he could hear the relief in her voice. 

Once again, they were resigned to sitting on the porch. Coccham was starting to come to life, and Finan’s neighbours were looking curiously towards them, obviously wondering whether or not their community had grown by two. 

“Did you struggle to find it?” Uhtred asked Sihtric. Sihtric shrugged as he sat down beside them. He had just instructed the stable master to give his gelding a good rub down and lots of food. 

“There is a patch that I know of. It was a good distance away but I have never not found the flower there.”

Uhtred and Sihtric continued to talk about nothing, and Finan tried to pay attention. He could not help how his thoughts were racing. 

The shrill cry of a small babe made its way onto the porch from the open windows. Finan looked up at his brother’s in wonder, and they grinned at the familiar sound. Finan had seen them both react to the sounds of their first child. 

“Halfway there, Eadith.” Finan heard Hild comfort his wife over the cries of the first child. “You are almost finished.”

Finan could not sit. He stood up and paced in front of the porch, wearing a path in the dirt. _Their first child was born,_ he thought. She had done it once; she could do it again.

An unhappy cry sounded, and then another joined it. Sihtric and Uhtred laughed in amazement, coming to the realization that both the children had survived before Finan did. It was only when Ealhswith came to the door to the door to call Finan in that it sunk in. 

Sihtric and Uhtred stayed back on the porch as Finan went into his house. Eadith was on their bed, her face flushed and sweaty, but in her arms was a small child. Hild sat next to her holding another one. “Eadith,” he muttered, heart swelling with love and pride. 

“Two boys,” she smiled wearily. “We have two boys.”

He came up beside Hild, who stood up and offered her seat to him. Numbly, he sat down and she placed the bundle of cloths in his arms. 

His son still had bits of blood and tissue on him, but his face had mostly been cleaned off and he was scrunching his nose in displeasure at something. It was incredible how small he was, and Finan had a moment of panic that he would break something. 

“They both are strong,” Eadith assured him. “And you are gentle.” She had always been incredibly perceptive of his own thoughts. It could be annoying at times, but her belief in him was a comfort. 

He still just shook his head in wonder. “I am just so proud of you.” He said, finally looking away from his son. 

She smiled at him, tears forming in her eyes. “I love you,” she whispered to him.

He gently shifted the child in his arms so he was tucked against his and along his arm. He reached out and held Eadith’s hand. “I love you too.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aethelstan becomes of age, and Finan learns just how much the boy means to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was not expecting to whip this out so soon after my most recent update. But I knew that if I didn’t write it now, I would lose all momentum and I really wanted this chapter to count. 
> 
> It is a bit of a far cry from the one-shot that I had originally intended this story to be, but I honestly love how it turned out. I am really proud of how my writing has developed, even from chapter one of this story to now. 
> 
> I want to thank you all for reading this. It means the world to me. And I cannot help but think about how beautiful it is that we don’t know each other, but can share in our love for this story and these characters from all around the world. We are so far separate, but we are never apart. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this final chapter. I think this is my favourite chapter to date (out of all of my fics) and I wanted to make it my best for you, because I love and appreciate you all to the bottom of my heart. 
> 
> Constructive comments are always welcome! Just don’t be rude, because nobody wants that.

Sometimes Finan wondered how he ever had the energy to follow Uhtred across the four kingdoms. 

Every year that had passed since he and Uhtred had been freed from Sverri’s slave ship had never weighed heavy on Finan’s mind. Aging was a part of life, but he had never really felt his years until he had two children who just passed their fifth spring. 

Praise God that Aethelstan had reached his sixteenth year. He didn’t think that his heart could handle having three children who were still very dependent on him and Eadith. 

Aethelstan did what was expected of him to help, but he was often out with Uhtred at all hours of the day, learning of Danish war tactics and traditions. The boy had sword-skill lessons with Sihtric and his own son in the mornings, and then would often disappear for the entire day. Unfortunately, today was one such day and Finan struggled to wrangle his two devils into bed alone. 

Eadith was with Ealhswith, Sihtric’s wife, helping to care for their youngest son Steffen. Sihtric had gone with Uhtred and Aethelstan to prepare the aetheling to Shadow-Walk. Steffen was only a year or so older than his own boys, but continued to be sickly and was quite small for his age. While Young Sihtric was able to care for himself and help his sister Ealfled, Eadith knew that Ealhswith would need assistance with the young boy. 

Fergus and Domhnall had embraced their mothers feisty spirit, and as much as he loved her for it, he also cursed her for passing it on to their twins. Fergus usually was the one who initiated the defiance, and Domhnall went along with whatever his brother did. 

Finan had learned very early in his boy’s lives that he should never underestimate Domhnall, though.

“Just get- _put that away, Fergus_ -into bed.” Finan finally managed to get the eldest twin into his bed and pulled the furs up around his chin. Domhnall had submitted earlier and was watching with amusement as Fergus giggled and attempted to throw the furs off. Fergus had brought his toy sword into his room with him, and Finan pried it away from his fingers. “You will get this back tomorrow, but only if you go to sleep _right now._ ”

Fergus finally sighed and lay back against his pillows, the red curls spilling over the linen. Sighing in relief that he _was_ able to put his own children to bed, he brushed the curls off of Fergus’s forehead and smiled softly at the boy. Their energy was contagious, and as much grief as it gave everyone, it also brought great joy to Finan and he could hardly believe that his heart could contain so much love. 

“Father,” Domhnall called softly from under his furs. While Fergus was very loud and vocal, Domhnall often preferred to sit and watch things unfold. It was uncanny how well him and Sihtric got along. “Can you tell us a story?”

“Oh, I suppose,” he grunted, and standing up from Fergus’s bed with a groan, pulled the chair from the corner out and sat between their beds. “What story would you like to hear?”

“How did you and Uncle Uhtred meet?” 

Finan had not been expecting this question. At least, not for a few years. The boys had seen the raised scars on his back from the lash of the whip, but when they asked about it, they had been satisfied with Finan’s answer of “sometimes I get hurt.” But this question. He believed that the slave ship was so far in his past. He and Uhtred never spoke of it, but every time he took his tunic off the reminder was there. 

“Father?” Fergus’s concerned voice shook him out of his stupor. “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” he said, blinking quickly. “I’m fine.” He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. How much do you tell children that are so small? Yet he could not just shrug it off. “Uhtred and I met many years ago,” he began. “We were both stuck on a boat together.”

“Why?” Fergus scrunched his nose. All of the boats he had been on he had been able to get off of. 

“Because we were,” Finan said shortly, and desperately wished for Eadith to be here. She was so quick with coming up with answers for their curious children. At Domhnall’s disbelieving eyebrow raise, he continued. “I was… not allowed to leave the boat,” he explained. “There are people that use other people to work and not treat them well. I was one of those people.”

Domnhall pursed his lips as he thought, but Fergus just sat there with his mouth open trying to understand. “But you are the strongest warrior,” he protested. “You can fight off anything.”

Finan’s heart swelled with love, and he chuckled softly at the innocence in the room. “I’m only human, Fergus,” he said. “And being human means that sometimes we are not strong.”

“Did Uncle Uhtred help you get off of the boat?” Fergus asked then. “You always say that he helps people.”

Finan nodded. “He does help others. Uhtred was the reason I got off the boat, but he did not rescue me himself.”

Fergus was still confused, but Domhnall had worked it out. “He was on the boat with you,” he guessed. 

This boy was astoundingly bright. While Fergus preferred to roll around in the mud and jump on Osferth, Domhnall enjoyed learning his letters and having Eadith read to him. Slowly, Finan nodded to his son. 

“But you’re here now,” Fergus piped up. “And now you help people.” 

Warmth spread through him. The logic of children was always astounding profound and simple. Adults always seemed to muck things up with politics and biases. 

Domhnall threw back his furs and tip-toed across the cold floorboards to climb into Finan’s lap. He wrapped his arms around his neck, and Finan held his son close to him. “I’m glad you help people.” Domhnall said against his neck, his words muffled. 

He squeezed his son closer and placed a kiss on his temple. God had truly looked on him with favour as he was given this family. Eadith, Aethelstan, Fergus and Domhnall meant everything to him and he loved every minute with them. 

“Okay, time for bed now.” He said, and he really meant it this time. He placed Domhnall back into his bed and tucked him in, placing a kiss on his forehead before doing the same with Fergus. “Good night, _mo sheoda beaga_ ” he whispered softly, gently closed the door behind him as he left the room. 

The fire was starting to burn low, and so Finan placed some extra logs into the hearth as he waited for Eadith. When he had run into Young Sihtric today, he had mentioned that Steffen was doing better and Eadith would probably be home for the night. 

Sure enough, Eadith crept through the door, trying to keep the hinges from squeaking. Finan knew he had to fix them soon, because the shrieking wail that came from them was enough to wake any living thing. Luckily, the twins slept like the dead. 

“How is Steffen?” Finan asked quietly, taking his wife’s satchel from her and placing it in the cupboard. 

Eadith yawned and sat down at the table, massaging her temples. “Better,” she whispered. “He was able to keep down his broth in the evening meal.”

Finan placed his hands on Eadith’s shoulders, rubbing circles into the tight muscles with his thumbs. She leaned into his touch, and he bent down to place a tender kiss to her temple. She began describing the rest of her day, but Finan found he could only think about the conversation he had with Fergus and Domhnall not that long ago. He knew he would have to tell his story to them at some point, but never thought it would be so soon. Good Jesus, he had only told Aethelstan when he had reach his twelfth winter. 

“You are not listening to a word I’m saying, are you?” Eadith’s voice brought him out of his thoughts. 

He gave her one final squeeze, and then sat down beside her. “I’m not. I’m sorry.”

“What happened?”

He sucked on his teeth for a moment. “Fergus and Domhnall asked me how Uhtred and I met.”

Eadith raised her eyebrows. “Ah. And what did you tell them?”

He explained what he had said, and also what Domhnall had mentioned. She smiled when he told her that. “He understands things very clearly for his age,” she said. 

“Aye, that he does.”

“You don’t have to tell them everything now,” she said to him. “Somethings they are not ready for. A little bit at a time is fine too.”

Finan nodded. He had just been surprised at the question, and supposed that he did not allow himself time to think. 

Eadith yawned, and Finan helped her stand. “Bed time for you,” he said, and followed her up the stairs into their loft. 

He helped her untie her dress, placing it in a pile on their chest as she crawled under the furs. Finan toed off his boots and pulled off his tunic before laying down and pulling her close to him. 

She already had her eyes closed, but she smiled warmly when he gently caressed her face. He leaned in to kiss her soft lips, wrapping their joined hands around her body as he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. 

*****

“Finan! A rider has approached the gates.”

Finan had just walked out of Uhtred’s hall after having a meeting with him. East Anglia had finally been completely secured for Wessex, and Aethelflaed’s reign in Mercia was still going strong. Northumbria truly was the last kingdom before Alfred’s dream of a united England was a reality.  
Finan frowned as one of the household guards shouted at him. “Who is he?” He asked. 

“He says he bears a message from King Edward for Lord Uhtred. Shall I open the gates?”

Finan nodded curtly, and the gates were opened to allow the messenger through. Finan recognized the rider from when they had stayed in Winchester, although then he had been a mere guard in the palace. “Where is Lord Uhtred?” The rider demanded, dismounting abruptly and landing heavily on the muddy ground. A stable hand had come to grab his horse, and the messenger walked up to Finan. “I must speak with him.”

“About?” Finan inquired. Uhtred begrudgingly took messages from Edward, and Finan, Sihtric, and Osferth had learned quite quickly that sometimes it was better if the message was delivered by them.

“That is for Lord Uhtred only.”

Finan raised an eyebrow. This messenger was obviously not getting it. “You do realize that Lord Uhtred has barely broken his morning fast?” By now a small crowd had gathered to watch their exchange, and the messenger began to realize that he was not going to see Uhtred that easily. 

Sihtric had just come around the corner with Aethelstan and Young Sihtric. Aethelstan had just reached his eighteenth year, and Young Sihtric his twentieth. Motioning them to stay put, Sihtric came up beside Finan. “Who is this?” He asked. 

“I have a message from King Edward for Lord Uhtred,” the messenger cut in before Finan could speak. “It must be delivered to him.”

“You might want to wait a few hours,” Sihtric suggested. “Uhtred is more generous in the afternoon.”

The messenger was clearly getting irritated. Trying to contain his grin, Finan nudged Sihtric. “Go see if he will take the messenger.”

Sihtric shared a look with him before turning and heading into the hall. A few moments later, he came out and nodded towards them. 

Finan stood aside to allow the messenger to pass, and then gestured with his head for Young Sihtric and Aethelstan to follow them.

Uhtred was sitting at the head of his great table, displeasure clear on his face. A servant was just finishing whisking away his trencher and mug, and Finan coughed to hide his laugh. Uhtred had already finished eating by the time their meeting was finished, but Uhtred was dramatic and it was one of the things that Finan found most exasperating and amusing about his brother. 

“You have a message from Edward,” Uhtred said as Sihtric and Finan stood behind his seat on either side. Osferth had come from the small library, and was standing off to the side with Aethelstan and Young Sihtric, looking on with mild interest. 

“I do.” The messenger dug into a hidden pocket in his tunic and pulled out the sealed missive. “He demands that you reply.” He tossed it onto the table in front of Uhtred. 

Finan had a moment of respect for the messenger, as he didn’t back down from the unimpressed expression on Uhtred’s face. Uhtred pulled the wax seal apart and glanced down, reading the letter quickly. His expression hardened, and he clenched his jaw. Finan did not miss the way his eyes flicked towards Aethelstan, and he felt his heart stop. 

“Leave us,” Uhtred told the messenger, and he blinked in confusion. “Out!” Uhtred barked when he didn’t leave. 

Some of Uhtred’s servants led the messenger to the door and left with him. It was only Uhtred, Sihtric and his son, Osferth, Aethelstan, and himself in the hall now. 

Uhtred dropped the letter on the table before rubbing his eyes tiredly. “Read it,” he muttered to Finan.

Picking it up slowly, Finan began to read. By the time he reached the end, he was shaking his head. “Absolutely not.”

Osferth had taken the letter from his hand curiously. “What does it say?” Sihtric demanded. While he could recognize names in a letter a few words here and there, Sihtric’s reading skills had not developed the way that they all had hoped. He had tried very hard, but could not keep at it regularly enough to strongly develop the skill. 

Uhtred locked eyes with Aethelstan, and the young man seemed to understand what was coming. “He wants me back in Winchester,” Aethelstan said softly. 

“You are not going,” Finan declared, and the rest of the group shared glances with each other. “Edward can come and get you himself if he is that desperate.”

“He’s not desperate, Finan.” Osferth explained, having finished reading the letter. Sihtric grabbed it from him and looked at it, although Finan doubted he could make anything out save for Edward’s signature. “Aethelstan is old enough to marry. He must learn of palace politics now.” Osferth’s voice was a bit sour, but Finan knew it was because he was never given the attention that Aethelstan had gotten. He loved his nephew dearly, but Aflred’s disregard of Osferth would always be a wound on his shoulder. 

Finan could not believe that Osferth was saying this. Young Sihtric was leaning against the wall, staring at the ground and sucking his teeth. Aethelstan had come over to run his hands on the letter, fingers moving over the swirls of his father’s handwriting. “Edward sent him here so we could care for him,” Finan argued.

“And we have,” Uhtred responded, lifting his head from his hand. “We taught him to fight, to be a warrior. We taught him of Northumbria. We have done our duty to Alfred.”

Finan’s heart was heavy. He was arguing because he could not bear for Aethelstan to leave. His mind went back to when Uhtred left them at Saltwic to care for the children with Stiorra. The boy had been so quiet, so reserved, but it was only when they were walking to meet Aethelflaed that he had opened up and wormed his way into Finan’s heart forever. 

“I have to go,” Aethelstan said, but he was hesitant. “I have a duty.” He looked at Uhtred, who nodded softly in confirmation. Aethelstan swallowed heavily, and accepted the burden that was thrust upon him. 

Young Sihtric abruptly turned and left the hall, and Aethelstan looked after him sadly but let him go.

The door slammed behind him, but no one made a move to go after him. “He had hoped this day would never come,” Sihtric explained quietly. “I suppose a part of him imagined they would adventure the same way that we have.”

Aethelstan sat down heavily, and Finan was struck by just how young he was still. He remembered when he had reached eighteen years, how he was married by this point and preparing to rule after his father. It seemed like a lifetime ago. 

“I knew this day was coming,” Aethelstan said. “I guess a part of me was hoping I would not have to leave. That Aelfweard would be chosen instead.”

Edward’s younger son, Aelfweard, had been educated as an aetheling, but Finan knew that Edward had never intended to name him his heir. It had been a folly to imagine that Aethelstan would be able to live out his life serving Uhtred, starting his own family, and living as freely as possible. 

But now he was bound by birth and by duty. Aethelstan had always had an incredible sense of loyalty; Sigtryggr had mentioned in passing to them a few years ago when he and Stiorra came to visit how young Aethelstan had volunteered himself in place of Aelfweard. Finan’s pride had only grown for the boy. 

Uhtred rubbed his face again. “I promised your father that we would care for you. I suppose it is our own fault for loving you the way that we have.”

Aethelstan smiled, but Finan could tell that he was not hurt by Uhtred’s words. One of the first words that Aethelstan had spoken to him was that he was “no one.” How far he had come. He had a family, not only in Finan, Eadith, and the twins, but with Sihtric, Uhtred, Osferth, and especially Young Sihtric. 

Whenever the two young men were out helping the tenants of Coccham, Finan could recognize the same brotherhood that he felt with Uhtred, Sihtric, and Osferth in them. They trained together, laughed together, and got in trouble together. They were good boys that had grown into good men. 

“When am I suppose to be in Winchester?” Aethelstan asked, skimming over the letter. 

“You are to leave immediately with the messenger,” said Uhtred.

Aethelstan’s hands froze, the information clearly surprising him. “Oh,” was all he said. 

“Of course, Edward cannot help when you leave,” Uhtred thought aloud. He leaned back in his chair and contemplated for a moment. “The worst that could happen were you to delay your departure would be an upset messenger.”

Aethelstan grinned, but it was still fleeting. “I cannot delay too long,” he said. “I should leave tomorrow.”

Finan’s heart broke.

Uhtred nodded in agreement, and Sihtric let out a deep breath he had been holding. Finan knew that this was hard on him as well; he had seen Aethelstan grow up too, and he treasured how close his own son was with Aethelstan. Sihtric had never had a childhood friend, and whenever the two boys got into trouble, he would chastise them, but would also very easily turn a blind eye to the damage. 

Uhtred stood up and placed a hand on Aethelstan’s shoulder, sorrow in his eyes. “You take what time you need, Aethelstan.” With a squeeze, Uhtred walked up the stairs into his loft. Aethelstan tucked the letter into his tunic, and after a nod from Finan, went off to find Young Sihtric, Osferth and Sihtric following behind him. 

Finan collapsed into a chair, feeling empty. He would have to tell Eadith and the twins, but he knew by saying it, it would become even more real. The only sounds in the hall was the crackling of the fire. In the silence, Finan swallowed thickly as the tears began to fall. 

*****

“Why does Aethelstan have to leave?” Fergus cried. “I don’t want him to go.”

Eadith was holding him against her, and as she raised her eyes to meet Finan’s a tear slid down her cheek. Finan had Domhnall on his own lap, and he was hiccuping himself as he tried to catch his breath. It had been hard enough telling Eadith, but telling the boys had been nearly impossible. 

“He must,” Finan said gently, but he himself felt like breaking down and sobbing. “We can do no more for him here.” But even as he spoke, his own heart was breaking at the thought of his eldest leaving. 

Fergus sobbed, the wails echoing throughout their house. “Why?” He kept asking. 

Eadith just murmured against Fergus’s head as she brushed the curls down. Her eyes were hopeless as she looked at Finan. 

“Do you remember when you asked me how Uncle Uhtred and I had met?” Domhnall hiccuped and looked up at Finan when he spoke. “And I said we were stuck on a boat?”

The boys nodded, sniffling and wiping their eyes messily and in confusion. “Do you remember what you said to me?”

Domhnall thought for a moment. “I said that you help people.”

Finan brushed a stray tear off of his son’s cheek. “That’s right. And like I couldn’t help people on the boat, Aethelstan can’t help people when he is here in Coccham.”

“It’s his turn to help people?” Fergus asked.

Eadith nodded against his head. “It is his turn,” she said softly. “He can help many people. But he must leave to do it.”

Fergus and Domhnall’s breath was still shaky, but Finan could tell that they understood as much as they could for children who have just reached their seventh year. 

“Will we see him again?” Domhnall asked, curling in closer to Finan’s chest. 

He rested his chin on the soft curls. “I hope so,” he whispered softly. Aethelstan was still in danger from Aethelhelm, Edward’s cruel and conniving father-in-law. But now that he was older, was quite deadly with his throwing knives, and whip-smart, Aethelstan stood a chance. What he himself had said was true: they could do more for him here.

Domhnall launched himself off of Finan as Aethelstan walked through the door. His eyes were puffy and his cheeks were red, and Finan knew that he had come from being with Young Sihtric. He imagined himself in Aethelstan’s position, leaving behind Uhtred, Sihtric, and Osferth. The thought of it nearly killed him then and there. 

Fergus had also slid off of Eadith’s lap to throw his arms around Aethelstan, and the young man knelt for a long time, whispering secrets into his brother’s ears and comforting them. 

“Let your brother breath,” Finan finally said, and the twins let go of Aethelstan and he joined them around the table. 

“You are leaving tomorrow morning?” Eadith asked, and Aethelstan nodded. 

“I just was spending some time with Sihtric.” Aethelstan had disappeared as soon as he had left the hall, which confirmed to Finan and Sihtric the elder that they had a secret spot known only to them. “But I need to prepare.”

“Your mother has prepared some food for you,” Finan said a bit gruffly, trying not to cry. “And cleaned your other tunics.” Aethelstan just smiled and thanked Eadith softly. 

“What will you be doing in Winchester?” Fergus asked, and for the rest of the evening, the family sat and talked, late into the night, for it was the last time they would do it for a very long time. 

*****

The next morning was bright and clear, but the mood in Coccham was dreary. 

The tenants knew that something was happening by the gathering in the courtyard, and more than a few were surprised that it was only Aethelstan’s gelding that was saddled and prepared to leave with the messenger from Edward. 

The messenger was quite annoyed that they had not left the day before, as King Edward had insisted it. He was already on his mount and was waiting impatiently for Aethelstan.

Aethelstan had just finished hugging Uhtred and Osferth and was moving to Ealhswith and Sihtric. Ealhswith pulled his head down placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, and Sihtric pulled him into a hug. The older man could not help but sneakily disarm Aethelstan of his seax, and Finan smiled when they pulled away and Aethelstan rolled his eyes in annoyance, grabbing it back. 

Coming out from the shadows of the hall, Young Sihtric hesitantly took a step towards Aethelstan. Finan did not know what had been said when they talked yesterday, but Aethelstan had been very quiet about it. 

They collided in a hug, each one pulling each other tighter until they could not be any closer. Finan could hear them both sniffling, and Finan could see his own brothers wipe their eyes. He knew that they were all thinking about how it always felt to leave each other. They at least had the comfort of knowing that they could come back. 

The two men broke apart, and Young Sihtric held out a pendant to Aethelstan. Aethelstan bit his lip, but he picked up the amulet of Thor’s hammer, pulled it over his head and tucked it into his tunic, much to the chagrin of the messenger. He smiled again when they clasped arms and touched their foreheads together. 

His smile fell from his face though, as Aethelstan pulled away and knelt to hug Fergus and Domhnall together. The boys were whispering things into his ear, and he nodded and whispered more things back. Finan knew that secrets would be kept between them for life. 

Soon enough, Aethelstan was standing in front of him and Eadith. Eadith pulled him into a hug, and he rested his head on her shoulder as they embraced. She kissed his cheek and caressed his face as he stepped back, words not enough for the moment.

Aethelstan stood in front of Finan now, and Finan was struck by how tall he had come. He was big and strong, a far cry from the little boy that had sat on his shoulders and thrown rocks at frogs. This boy, Finan realized, had turned into a man worthy of being a king. 

He could not help the tears that fell onto his cheeks as he embraced his son. “I’m so proud of you,” he choked out. 

“I wanted to be a person you could be proud of.” Aethelstan said, muffled against his neck. 

Finan held him tighter. “You will always make me proud, Aethelstan.” He said, and Aethelstan drew back to rest his forehead against Finan’s. 

They stood there for a moment, and just as Finan was about to declare that Aethelstan would not be leaving, his son let go of him and mounted his gelding. He looked each one of them in the eye, finishing with Finan, before spurring his horse and galloping out of the gates, the messenger right behind him. 

Uhtred motioned that the gates be closed, and the wooden gates shut with a thud. The crossbeam fell into place just as the dull ache in Finan’s chest set in. 

*****

“Lord! A rider is requesting entry.”

Finan looked up from his meal. They were all celebrating the Christmas holiday in Uhtred’s hall, much to Uhtred’s chagrin. It usually was quite a festive time, as the Jul holiday was also upon them, but this year would be the first without Aethelstan, and he had always thrown himself without abandon into the celebrations. 

Uhtred frowned. It was late in the day, and the sky was already almost dark. He glanced at Finan and Sihtric, and they both stood to follow him out the door. Osferth looked up to see where they were going, but he was currently engaged in a conversation with Eadith that was obviously more interesting than a stray rider. 

The wind that had been howling earlier in the day had died down, and now the snow fell lazily in large clumps. The sky had cleared, and the night sky was bright and sharp. The gates had just closed behind the rider, and it was another one of Edward’s men. 

The dull ache that had sat in Finan’s chest since Aethelstan left a few months ago began to sharpen, and he could not help but fear the worse. 

The rider was shivering from the cold, and Uhtred ushered him into the hall. Edward’s or not, the cold was deadly to any man. Ealhswith cleared a place for him at the table and wrapped another fur around him as he sat. 

“Did King Edward send you?” Uhtred asked once the man had stopped shivering enough to drink his mulled wine and take a few bites of bread. Chewing, the messenger shook his head. 

Concern growing, Finan waited impatiently for him to swallow. “Lord Aethelstan did.” The messenger finally said. 

_Lord Aethelstan._ Pride and relief flooded through him. He had feared that Aethelstan had been killed or gone missing. “Why?” He asked.

The messenger put down his mug and reached into his satchel, pulling out small paper-wrapped packages. “He sends his well wishes,” he said, and placed down a letter that was addressed to all of them. “And apologizes that he could not be here to celebrate the birth of our Saviour with you all.”

Young Sihtric had come over, curiosity winning him. He had been a bit distant since Aethelstan had left, throwing himself into the household guard and the routine that it gave him. The most animated Young Sihtric became was when he was with his siblings or Fergus and Domhnall. 

Uhtred picked up the packages and examined them. There were four packages in total, all quite small and two of them identical. “These two are for Fergus and Domhnall,” Uhtred said, and gave the two identical packages to the twins. Looking to their parents for permission, Finan and Eadith nodded and the two boys eagerly ripped into the package.

Their gasps of wonder filled the hall. In each palm was a signet ring and a small note. “What does it say?” Fergus asked Finan. Aethelstan’s loopy handwriting was still hard for the boys to read, so Finan took it and read it aloud:

“ _I had these rings specially crafted for you, Fergus and Domhnall, and I have a third just like it. I have never and will never take it off._ ” 

The boys danced around excitedly, and placed the rings on their fingers. They were a bit big for them yet, but Eadith promised that they could wear them on a leather cord around their necks until they had grown a bit more. 

“And this-” he checked the next smallest package- “is for Young Sihtric.”

Startled, Young Sihtric accepted the package and opened it slowly. A hair bead fell out, and Sihtric rolled it around with his fingers. He had been growing his hair out, shaving it and braiding it the way his father was teaching him. He was smiling softly, and squeezed it tightly in his fist.

“This must be for you and Eadith then.” Uhtred handed Finan the package as Eadith came up beside him. He slid the wax seal open, and swallowed thickly as Aethelstan’s cross fell out and into his palm. Eadith brought a hand up to her mouth, eyes welling with tears. 

His own eyes were very wet. Finan and Eadith had gifted Aethelstan with the cross just after they had married. He had only ever had a simple wooden one, and they had decided to get him a new one after he had examined their own at length. It was a simple silver one, nothing like the embellished ones that they had, but Aethelstan had cherished it and kept it safe the moment he got it. A little paper fell out, and Finan opened it so Eadith could see. 

_I received a new crucifix upon my arrival to the palace, as my faith had to reflect my status. However, I could hardly bear to leave it in my chambers collecting dust. I decided to return it to you, a small repayment of the greatest gift you have ever given me: a family._

Eadith held his hand tightly, and she rested her head on his arm. They were both thinking of how proud they were of their son. “I love you,” she whispered to him, and he knew that those three words encompassed all of the emotions that had come with falling in love with him, marrying him, and raising three children with him.

His tears fell thickly onto the floorboards, but instead of the dull ache that had sat on his chest for many months, there was only love and warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mo sheoda beaga" means "My little treasures."


End file.
